Sponge Bath
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Sakura never thought so much could happen whilst soaking in a hot sponge bath... GRAPHIC lemons, sponge implied foreplay, other 'bath implement' implied foreplay, various different positions, please read and review!


**a/n: Ha-HA! New fanfic! Be nice, okay guys? **

**I have recently gone toe to toe with a rabid vampire, so my left hand is swollen, purple & black, and torn to shreds; VERY sore, and it takes A LOT to make me feel anything physical... except for Sasuke's ministrations—heheh! XP **

**(NOTE: This happened a while ago... I even have scars to prove it... /_\)**

****

Hopefully this oneshot will be satisfying... it was inspired whilst I was lying with my new kittens (yes, I am emo, a cutter, and I own cats [thirteen]; you think that's strange? Do you want to die? No? Didn't think so! I am weird, coz weird is good and strange is bad meaning that therefore being strange is bad and that being weird is something for me to be proud of!), and it sorta just stuck with me... that means I am currently writing EIGHTEEN fanfics...

Dear Lord... =_=|||... make that thirty-ish...

I just counted... FML... just shoot me... seriously guys... I must be insane... but that's completely normal.

...

-several long rants later...-

Though I HAVE been planning a bath fic for a while now... eheheh! :D

Anyways, enjoy! :D

**WARNING: GRAPHIC LEMON CONTENT AHEAD (or best attempt made! ^^); be advised.**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all. **

* * *

_Summary: _

_Sakura never thought so much could happen whilst soaking in a hot sponge bath... _

_GRAPHIC lemons, sponge implied foreplay, other 'bath implement' implied foreplay, various different positions, please read and review! _

* * *

**Sasukeluva 4eva presents;**

_**Sponge Bath**_

_Sasuke x Sakura Lemon- Oneshot_

* * *

Sakura sighed throatily as she sank deeper into the scalding hot water, emerald orbs fluttering closed until they were clenched tautly together; the surrounding sponges frothed and shifted as they moulded to fit her frame, clinging to her voluptuous curves as she moaned quietly, contentment washing off of her to meet with the liquid that smothered her body.

She truly had had one of the worst days of her life, especially since after that endlessly long day at the hospital working double shifts and signing stacks of paperwork, she had had to come home to an empty apartment; no Sasuke-kun.

The pair had been dating for a little over a year, only months after the renegade Uchiha returned back to the village, and had been virtually inseparable ever since; it had only been recently that they had first engaged in sexual intercourse, only because Sakura hadn't been ready to lose her virginity at that point in time, as well as other events that lead to constant exhaustion and agitation—but when they finally did... the rosette blushed as she remembered in clear detail how it had lead up to that point.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_The pinkette stumbled through the doorway tired and utterly drained; it had been a long day, all starting with her mission, then getting back in time to attend her next set of rounds at the hospital—frankly she was over it. _

_Tsunade purposely worked her to the bone, that was the only logical reason there was; or maybe that was just the need for sleep talking._

__

Stretching, Sakura stifled a yawn as she trudged lethargically into the bedroom across the hallway, emerald orbs glittering an iridescent apple green as she clutched the doorknob lazily, turning it at a full angle before slowly pushing it open; everything felt heavier, like a feather that had suddenly transformed into a lead wall.

Normally this sort of mediocre resistance wasn't a major problem, but right now all Sakura could think was how much she wished she could have gone back in time long enough to kill the man whom had originally designed and created 'the door'.

Rolling her eyes at her childish attitude, Sakura stepped into the room, expecting sweltering heat, only to be met with the soft cool of her air-conditioning; that's funny, she could have sworn that she had turned it off earlier that morning—

"Welcome back."

Sakura jumped in fright, and spun to the side, only to see Sasuke leaning against the far wall, dark bangs framing his pale face, onyx eyes burning with an unrecognisable emotion; breathing breathlessly, the rosette smiled warmly, letting her handbag slide off of her shoulder and fall with a gentle 'thud!' to the floor, before slowly making her way toward the Uchiha, whom pushed himself away from the solid foundation just in time to pull her into his arms—how she had missed this!

"Mmmm... you're back early... how was the mission?"

Sakura murmured against his cool flesh, the toned muscles of his stomach rubbing coarsely against hers, his breathing calm and tranquil; he grunted in reply, his head moving down so that it was resting on top of her pink locks, an exhausted sigh emitted from his lips as he tilted her face up to meet his, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"The same as usual, I suppose... boring and simple."

Sakura smiled at his blunt reply, the obvious blandness in his tone making her heart pound ever so slightly; it was such a typical response for Sasuke, that it was.

"Hmmm... I missed you, Sasuke-kun..."

The rosette exclaimed tiredly, dull green orbs ablaze with love and affection; he chuckled lightly at her statement, before raising her lips to his, the stark contrast startling—his were soft and cool, whilst hers were warm and pliable.

It started out chaste, careful, Sasuke's mouth moving against hers gingerly as he cupped her left cheek with his right hand, the left gently cradling her lower back, Sakura's arms snaking around his neck whilst she stood on her toes, so that she could reach his lips with more fervour; it didn't help that he was six five, whilst she was only five seven—damn him and his genetics!

Sakura moaned quietly, pressing her heated body against his, fingers slowly moving up to entangle themselves in his spiky raven locks, pulling him closer as he hunched over, his intimidating height making it difficult to do anything when so close; Sasuke's hands slid down till they were latched onto her upper thighs, only just below her rear, hauling her legs up so that he could place her on his hips, his mouth never leaving hers as he carried her to the bed across from where they stood.

**_  
_**

* * *

_Sakura gasped in surprise, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue into her mouth, gently brushing passed her teeth till it tangled with her wet glossa, their saliva mixing together as she mewled softly into his mouth, the raven haired man sucking on her tongue hungrily as he massaged her buttocks, a delicious tingle curling in the pit of her stomach; they had never gone **this** far before, and Sakura was kind of glad that they were, in a confused sort of way. _

_Sasuke lay her down on the large mattress, mouth still connected with hers as his hands glided over her heated flesh, stroking the inside of her thighs with calloused fingertips; the heated skin only grew hotter as her underwear began to slowly dampen, murky fluids gathering at her swelling base before dripping from her entrance, sticking to the fabric of her panties and seeping through to her skirt. _

_"Mmmmnngghh! Iie... yam...aaahhnn...hmmm...ete... Sas...uke...-kunnnn... aahhhmmmm!" _

_Sakura choked out through gasps and moans, thrashing her head wildly as he sucked on her throat, tongue tracing the contours of her neck as his hands moved up so that they prodded at her panties, which were soaked thoroughly, her pink curls visible through the lacy white undergarments; Sasuke smirked when he noticed her arousal, lightly brushing his fingertip over the covered aperture so as to test her reaction—Sakura moaned loudly, bucking her hips forward so that the slim appendage was pressed to her throbbing pussy, her emerald orbs darkening as she absently rocked her hips against the probing finger, her weeping slit only increasing with thick, sticky juices as he slowly rubbed her labium through the fabric that covered her modesty. _

_He was driving her __**insane**__!_

__

"It seems that you are enjoying this more than you should."

Sasuke chuckled darkly, eyes darkening as his gaze met that of her vagina, fingers chafing against her sex in a more intimate, seductive manner; Sakura rolled her hips on an angle, allowing him better access to her distended vulva, which had swelled through the lips of her groin until it grazed against the juice-slicked material of her panties.

His smirk only grew as he watched her claw at his hands, which had retracted from her drenched folds, murky fluid smothering their tips; he couldn't believe she was reacting how she was. Normally she would have managed to shove him away, but it seemed that either she didn't have the strength, or didn't want him to stop—it amused him greatly.

"Mmmnngh, please, this isn't—aaaaaaaahhhh!"

Sakura screamed loudly, legs spread apart as his fingers slipped passed her underwear and inside her taut, wet, tight walls, the rosette arching her hips upwards so that his long, slim appendages sunk deeper into her muscled passage, kneading the hot flesh between the calloused tips; Sasuke raised her right leg onto his left shoulder, a second finger joining the first as he continued to pleasure her, her forest green orbs rolling into the back of her head as she clutched his upper biceps, moans and strangled cries exiting her lips as she twitched her pelvis in sync with his erratic ministrations, which slowly changed so that he was pumping his fingers in and out of her untainted pussy, her breasts heaving painfully with ragged breaths as she moaned hoarsely, the mounds bouncing erotically as the peaks hardened to full erectness, straining through her bra and t-shirt.

Her hole was soaked, fluids gushing from her folds as she clutched his arms with more force, eyes continually darkening as she watched his appendages impel themselves inside her increasingly tightening passage; without any real thought to it, Sakura yanked his hands from her sex, only to place them on the hem of her skirt, hooking his hands in the elastic of her panties, begging him to take them off.

"Please! I need this! I want you so much!"

It took no more than those words to have him tug them off, lifting her legs so that he could pull off the impediments, over her ass, and up the smooth texture of her limbs, discarding the clothing until there was nothing standing in his way; with a smirk, he returned his gaze to where her trembling sex lay in keen anticipation, fluids seeping steadily from her base—his collected gaze had the rosette getting wetter by the second.

_"Hmph. Let's start with a little more **intense** foreplay, shall we?"_

_Sakura's face flushed scarlet as he lowered himself down, nipping and sucking on the flesh of her inner thighs, pinching it between his teeth, managing to draw blood as a startled yelp left the pinkette's lips, but was soon quelled to moans as he lathered the wound with his tongue, relieving the harsh sting it had caused; a nasty, purplish bruise had formed, joined with several lighter ones that were tinged red and pink surrounding the darker one, littering her inner legs with love bites. _

_"Do I have permission to taste you?" _

_If the rosette had thought she couldn't have gotten any redder in the face, then she was sadly mistaken, as she only darkened in colouration, eyes watering from the added stimulation he had induced upon her; her pants were thick and laboured as she shook with residual pleasure, still indecisive about whether or not she should give him permission to do such a thing. _

_As if almost to lure her into his trap, Sasuke gently blew against her heat, the cool air arousing her further, murky discharge flowing copiously from her pussy, a suppressed cry stifled in her throat as she clutched the bed sheets next to her, her mouth open in a silent cry. _

_"Nnnnnngghaaaaahhh! Sasuke-kun!" _

_Sasuke smirked as he prodded the lips of her vagina, once again stroking her weeping slit, moving his appendages against the hollow of her labia, parting them slightly to expose the sensitive bundle of nerves underneath, completely drenched and inflamed with throbbing need. _

_"__Do you permit me to taste you?" _

_He asked again, dark amusement clear in his intonation; that was it, she couldn't take it anymore. _

_"YES! Please!" _

_Sakura pleaded hoarsely, her chest heaving towards the sky as she whimpered quietly, blood pounding painfully in her groin; with that, Sasuke moved in for the kill. His tongue dragged from her base to where her enlarged vulva lay, stiff and sore, taking it between his front teeth and nipping on it impertinently, Sakura's hips bucking from the sudden, unexpected movement; sucking on it, Sasuke gently lifted her legs, resting them on his shoulders so that he had better access to her pussy. _

_Sakura curled her toes, clutching Sasuke's head between her thighs as she grasped his head, tugging at his raven locks, not quite sure whether or not she wanted him to stop; Sasuke moved so that he could suck on her inner walls, tongue darting in and out of her tight passage erratically as he took the swollen flesh into the wet confines of his mouth, lathering the slick muscle tissue with his saliva, the rosette jerking her hips away slightly at the rough-smooth texture of his long glossa—the pleasure that coursed through her veins only escalated when the raven haired Uchiha's calloused thumb came up to rub her distended protuberance, pinching it between his fingers and rolling the stiff arousal between them. _

_"Aah... hah... aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" _

_Sakura cried out, emerald orbs watering once more as she pulled his head closer to her groin, fingers kneading his scalp sensually, if not a little roughly; Sasuke smirked in satisfaction, plunging his tongue back into her taut passage, twirling it around the tightened muscle as he dug deeper, driving it deeper into her core, seeking out her clit. _

_Sakura could feel an unusual bubbling sensation curling in her stomach, ebbing to the surface as she moaned as loudly as she could, grinding her pelvis into his face instinctively, legs squeezing Sasuke's head on regulated intervals, her hips moving in a chaotic manner according to the rhythm he had set with his tongue; it only became more intense when he combined licking, sucking and tasting all into one, his glossa curling around her clit and massaging it erotically, a fire hastily igniting in her stomach—something big was coming, she knew it._

__

"Aaah...! Aaaaah...! AAAAAAAHHH!"

Sakura screamed as the thread snapped, murky, translucent juices spilling forth from her clit, gushing from her pussy into his awaiting mouth, Sasuke taking it all in and swallowing hungrily, lapping up the juices until there was none left; his tongue dug back into her convulsing hole, drinking up the remaining fluid that stayed slick inside her twitching walls, not quite satisfied with the amount he had produced—she was sure that her engorged pussy could take no more.

Sakura flinched away from his leeching mouth, but was gently shoved back down onto the mattress as Sasuke probed around her tightening passage, knowing that she was about to cum again; the rosette tugged him forward as she felt that surge of blinding white light burn behind her eyelids, the kindling fire in her belly exploding immodestly until she squirted liquids once more, Sasuke lapping it up greedily as it sloshed into his hot cavern, letting the warm juices melt down his throat to meet his stomach.

Sakura couldn't stop her panting, and they only grew more laboured as he ran his tongue over her vaginal walls once more, sweeping for more of her sexually stimulated discharge, before retracting himself from her throbbing aperture, licking his chin clean of the murky fluid as he straightened, smirk spreading across his deviously handsome face as he met her lust darkened eyes, her hands now clutching her chest protectively; she didn't know how much more she could take.

The lust was ever prominent in his expression as he crawled forward, towering over her fragile frame as he slowly pried away her hands, sliding the silver zip down to meet the base of her shirt, slipping it off and throwing it to the side of the room as he latched his hands onto her bra's clasp, undoing it and sensually, carefully, removing it from her bust and pulling it away until her breasts were exposed to his view—he kissed her cheek, sucking on the junction between her neck and jaw, pressing chaste kisses to her collarbone before descending upon the valley of her breasts, nipping at the soft flesh tenderly as he trailed his sticky tongue down to where her pert nipples lay in wait, his hot cavern closing around one of her large mounds, suckling and nibbling on the warm bundle as his left hand cupped her remaining breast, fondling with it lovingly as he rubbed her hardened peak, pinching it between his forefinger and thumb.

Sakura moaned and mewled, her hips grinding against the soft mattress beneath her; she was starting to become painfully aroused, all the evidence needed residing from her aching pussy, which had once again started to leak clear fluids.

The rosette was sure that she would crumble and fall apart if nothing was done soon, and had at that moment grasped the fly of the raven haired man's pants, emerald orbs meeting his mildly surprised onyx ones, a question underlying their deep depths; Sasuke seemed slightly startled by the quick transition, but obliged without complaint, wanting nothing more than to please her.

Sakura blushed several shades of red when Sasuke guided her hands along the silver zipper, tugging it down to be met with the sight of nothing underneath; wasn't it uncomfortable not wearing any coverage for a man and his 'pride and joy'?

_The pinkette was welcomed with the sight of the very top of his pelvis, abs shaped to cutting perfection as they glistened in the dim moonlight, the once pale flesh engorged with blood, flushing the skin an unpleasant shade of reddish-purple, something vaguely similar to a more vermillion burgundy; the very conspicuous bulge that resided behind the semi-baggy black slacks had Sakura nearly convulsing—no, it wasn't because she hadn't seen a penis before (working at the hospital ensured you that experience), but it was more or less because of how utterly **large**__ he appeared to be.  
_

_How would he fit __**that**__ into her? _

_Surely she couldn't stretch to accommodate for __**that**__ now, could she? _

_Sure, she was told that she had a high resistance to pain, as well as an unusual amount of flexibility, but when it came to her most sacred place, one that had remained so pure and godly for so long? _

_How could she know how anything of that sort would work out? _

_She was well aware that Sasuke had had many of these intimate confrontations with the friendlier sex (who in their right mind would deny him of that?) on various occasions, but she was sure that none of the women he had bedded had been in her current state of 'cleanliness'; none of them would have been virgins, it just didn't seem possible—after all, he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha men were renowned to have never had the patience nor the time to taint one of the purer nature. _

_Even their wives were usually either experienced at sex before marriage, or they were fucked senseless by the groom pre-wedding day so as to prevent complications when it came down to properly consummating their wedlock—other than that, there were no other known incidents of intercourse with an untouched woman. _

_That is, until then. _

_Sakura's heart pounded as she slowly slid his pants down his toned, muscled legs, keeping her eyes locked with his as he kicked them off, a relieved grunt catching in Sasuke's throat as the rosette felt a hot, hard, __**long**__ muscle nudging at her left inner thigh, burning with fiery heat as it chafed against the smooth, porcelain flesh; Sakura was on fire, every pore of her body reacting to the teasing gestures he was initiating __**so**__ closely to her sex, the impertinent smirk back on his handsomely gorgeous face as he dragged it along the insides of her legs, finally making the much sought out contact with her weeping slit, the pinkette almost very nearly choking on her saliva as he ground his hips into hers, more of her arousal gushing from her drenched folds as he retracted every now and then at an erratic rhythm, grazing his lubricated tip against her heat and in between her inner labia, huskier moans leaving her lips as she rolled her head against the cushions, breasts heaving and trembling slightly from the overexposure to the colder climate of her bedroom as she bucked her hips to meet his, the head of his engorged member sinking in slightly as he brushed passed her swollen vulva, sending spasms of pleasure shooting up her spine and coiling in her abdomen; he was just being cruel now, but she knew that it wasn't over yet, not by a long shot—she was right. _

_Sasuke continued to bury his cock's tip in the very recesses of her pussy, smirking when she reacted positively to his ministrations, brow furrowing in concentration when she seemed slightly less responsive; it was hard for her to think, seeing as her mind was so clouded by lust that she didn't know what had hit her, but she was thankful that she was feeling it all, experiencing it firsthand—if this turned out to be some sick dream gone wrong, she swore that she would wreak vengeance on whomever it was that had created this absurdly hot, sweaty, sexy simulation in her mind. _

_Her outer labium clenched his hardened length as he continued his sporadic rubbing, the wet heat he was receiving causing more pre-cum to discharge from his tip, mixing in with her fluids as he moved his hand down to her folds, parting them with his forefinger and thumb as he gained better access to her throbbing protuberance, the sensitive bundle of nerves twitching uncomfortably as he raised his thick length to where his slim appendages were, sliding it up between them as he hit the vulnerable nub repeatedly, clenching his cock with his left hand as he guided it upwards, through his fingers, and back down again, constantly raising his hips so that he could chafe against the protuberance at different angles, finding the more susceptible places in which to rub himself up against; Sakura thrashed around wildly, emerald orbs almost obsidian from the amount of hormonal stimulation she was currently receiving, murky fluids coating his cock layer after layer, dripping off of him shamelessly as she raised her legs so that she could clutch his hips between her thighs—it was safe to say that whatever regrets she had previously had had long since flown out the window, along with her sense of reason and logic. _

_She needed him to fuck her, and __**now**__. _

_But it seemed as if she would need to find a way of persuading him to stop torturing her, and the only way she could think of doing so involved her doing something completely foreign and awkward to her; Sasuke had gone to raise his hips once more when he felt the slight coolness of something gentle yet firm gripping his aching member, the same wintry cool spreading down to his tip with feather-light touches. _

_The Uchiha's eyes met with hers, which were evasive as she gazed at the throbbing, hot length in her palms, not quite sure what to do with it; __**seeing**__ was one thing, but __**touching**__ one was on an entirely different level—Sakura couldn't hide her slight embarrassment as she noted with shy observation that he was __**a lot**__ larger than she had originally assumed. _

_The very __**sight**__ was intimidating to say the least, but to actually __**feel**__ it, in her hands? _

_A little more, per se, startling; which brought her back to her former dilemma—how the __**fuck**__ was he going to manoeuvre __**that **_inside her_? _

_Sakura flushed scarlet, her eyes darkening as he placed a cool hand atop hers, as if in a motion to help her in her decision, only to slowly pry her hand away, smouldering obsidian orbs eyeing her carefully as he did so; without much thought, the pinkette accidentally squeezed, a pained groan leaving him as his mouth bit into her shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood as he clutched her upper thigh with his spare hand, the right one preoccupied as he gripped her full hand, trying desperately hard not to scare her by forcing her hand to jerk upwards; the pain was exquisite, but becoming quite the hindrance the more time passed—Sasuke didn't want anything to happen that would leave the rosette uncomfortable. _

_Sakura couldn't help but flinch when she felt her flesh being pierced into, the pain mulled somewhat when his tongue gently rolled against the heated skin, the sudden feeling of suction being applied to the wound bringing an illicit gasp from the pinkette's lips. _

_It felt undeniably good, so much so that she completely forgot her discomfort of holding his hot, pulsating member in her hands, gently, almost hesitantly dragging her small fists down to the base of his sex, squeezing it lightly as she pulled back to his tip, lubricants coating her fingers as she quickened the pace, Sasuke groaning as his clutch on her thigh tightened, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his skull as he continued to suck on her throat, teeth nipping at her flesh as his fingers probed at her wet folds, chafing against the weeping slit as she moaned into the shell of his ear, her breaths becoming laboured and pained; the raven haired Uchiha plunged his middle finger into her slick pussy, her shuttered cry echoing in the silent room as she gripped him hard, his pained grunt muffled by the flesh that he had within his cavern. _

_His cock throbbed violently, more excruciatingly than pleasurably as he tore his mouth from her neck, trailing from her jaw to her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he sucked on hers, allowing her to taste herself on him; it had an unusually sweet tang to it, but that could have just been him, Sakura flushing vermillion as she cupped his member gingerly between her palms, rolling them in circular motions on either side. _

_Sasuke groaned thickly, finger plunging in and out of her sex as he kneaded and twirled the appendage within her clit, the organ swelling profusely as her juices gathered, the sound of squelching evident in her ears. _

_"Mmmmmnnngghhmmmaaaahh!" _

_Sakura moaned loudly, the coiling heat in her stomach expanding as she continued to pump him, Sasuke gripping her hip instead of her thigh, as the tender flesh was worn through with red welts; he couldn't take much more. The rosette let out a surprised shriek as she was pushed back onto the sheets, legs raised to meet his hips as he loomed over her, dark onyx eyes boring into hers as he crawled up her body, leaning down to press soft kisses to her ivory, sweat-slicked skin, his lips cool and plush as he sucked lightly on her navel, tongue tracing the contours up her body until he met her breasts; Sakura arched into him as he lathered his glossa over her hardened peak, teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue, the pinkette thrashing wildly as she tried to tug his head upwards, to no avail—he was more stubborn than a mule, no, more than __**Naruto**__. _

_After several moments of licking and teasing, Sasuke finally moved away, obsidian locking with emerald as he tilted his hips slightly more forward than they had been before, so that his weeping tip was pressed lightly against her drenched labium, Sakura's eyes rolling into the back of her head as she arched her pelvis up to meet him, his heated cock grazing against her distended, engorged vulva. _

_"Sasssssuukkeee-kuuunnnnnn! Pleeeeaaassee!"  
_

_"Hmm? Please 'what', Sa-ku-ra?" _

_Sasuke whispered sensually, smirk spreading across his face as he gazed at her intently, awaiting her reply; it took her several moments of heavy breathing, flushes of crimson, and evasion of his stare before she had composed herself enough to answer. _

_"P-Please... hold me..."  
_

_"Hmm? Like this?" _

_Sasuke proceeded in pulling her closer, his right arm draped near her lower back as he held her to his chest, head nestling into her bubblegum locks as he chuckled lightly, the feel of her pouting against his pecs amusing him greatly; he knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her confirmation before he carried it out. _

_Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, the dizzying lust all she could make out as she verbalised her request.  
_

_"Please... take me..." _

_She could say no more; not only was she utterly mortified that she had actually said it out loud, but she was also exceedingly nervous—she was about to lose her virginity, without a doubt. _

_"Aa. You sure about this?"  
_

_"Y-Yes..."  
_

_No more words were exchanged as he gently lifted her legs over his back, resting them there as he gently sidled closer, slowly pushing his erect arousal into her sweltering pussy, her fluids dripping over his tip and smearing his pre-cum inside her inner-labia, Sakura shuddering and twitching uncontrollably as she gripped his back, wiggling her hips in the hopes of having him completely fill her. _

_Sasuke tensed his hips, pressing a soft kiss to the hollow of her throat as he slowly slid in, stopping when he met resistance; her inner muscles clenched his cock with such taut force that it had his mind reeling, the surge of wet, hot heat causing him to hiss upon impact, but he held himself back, if only for a few more moments—he was, after all, staining her of her purity, so she had her right to savour the moment completely. _

_When the rosette accustomed to having him sit inside her, she rubbed her inner thighs against his sides, sucking on the warm flesh of his throat, where his curse mark remained stark and dark in contrast to his pale skin, begging him to continue; Sasuke removed himself an inch, slamming his lips to hers as he thrust downward, tearing through her hymen and burying himself as deeply as he could inside her core, the loud squelching of her juices squirting around his member reverberating in their ears as he groaned into her mouth, the wet heat unbelievable—he never imagined it to be so pleasurable. _

_Sakura stiffened as an agonising pain tore through her body, the sensation overpowering; it wasn't the sort of pain that would have been inflicted by a weapon stabbing into her flesh, nor was it that of cramping pain—it was that of a painful stretching, the burning fire only growing worse as he pulled out, slowly sliding back in, the rosette's inner walls instinctively clamping around his cock as he forced his way into her tight passage, grunting as he jammed himself in as far as he could go, her pussy screaming in protest at the overexpansion, the muscles not yet used to the infiltrating appendage. _

_It hurt, painfully so, and she almost very nearly screeched from the induced agony, but she bit it back, and let her vagina convulse around his member with so much force that it forced him to cease his movements, Sasuke groaning as he sat there, cock throbbing painfully as it became more engorged, blood pumping into his arousal as he raised his onyx orbs to Sakura's, finally becoming aware of her discomfort._

__

"S-Sorry... S-S-Sa...suke...-k-k-kun... I... argh! Just need a minute!"

Sakura gritted out with a pained moan, emerald orbs rolling into the back of her head until she swore she could see red; Sasuke shifted so that there was space between their bodies, his right hand crawling down her toned stomach to where her pink curls lay sticky with murky fluid, his slim appendages parting her folds at the top until her swollen vulva was in sight, his fingertip gently caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves until a low, hoarse moan of approval left Sakura's lips, the pink orifice parted in a seductive display of pleasure as she rolled her hips, the pressure around his cock easing if ever so slightly.

Sasuke groaned, and slowly rocked his hips against hers, pleasurable friction stirring from the movement as he lifted his hips, thrusting downwards erotically as she opened her legs wider, gaining him more access, the pain still stinging at her pussy, but numbing to a dull throb.

Once again Sakura hooked her legs over his lower back, clutching the flesh of his sides as he picked up his pace, juices smothering his member as he pulled out to meet her base, sinking back into her swollen aperture as he groaned in the back of his throat, the deep, resonant sound causing the rosette to grow wetter, until she was almost very nearly overflowing, his cock clogging her hole and causing a squelching noise to emit, the pinkette moaning throatily as she wriggled her hips against his, slowly responding to his thrusts with her own, bucking her pelvis to meet his; the pain had long since dispersed, only replaced with electric tingles that shot up her spine and curled into a taut coil in her belly with every successful dig he made in her passage, her pussy twitching uncontrollably as he sunk in further, chafing her clit, the organ engorging and swelling over his length, his tip oozing pre-cum as he rubbed against the hot, tight flesh.

"Aaaaahhhaaahhaaaaahhhh!"

_Sakura cried out, eyes watering as his thrusts became jerkier, harder, her swelling sex very close to spilling over, yet not quite there; the torture was **unbearable**.  
_

_"Sa...hah...suke...nnnnnggghhmm...-kun! Ple...e...ease! Fa...a...ster!"  
_

_Sasuke complied, tensing his hips before bringing them down, hard and fast with meticulous accuracy, Sakura's frame rocking with the bed's mattress as the springs creaked and groaned in protest, the rosette's breasts swaying with her body, bouncing in sync with their erratic rhythm, the raven haired Uchiha raising her legs onto his shoulders as he barrelled into her, sweat forming on his forehead as he continued to push into her wet walls, the muscles tightening around his cock until his grunting became laboured pants, his grip on her thighs only growing as he sunk into her, the new angle bringing her murky fluids to the surface, oozing out of her weeping aperture until it dripped horizontally toward the crevices of her pelvis, dripping down to coat the cheeks of her ass as she snaked her arms around his neck, tugging him closer to her body as she kissed him softly, a painful stretching forming in her legs as she they were pressed to her shoulders, her figure not yet used to such awkward positions, nor the unusual flexibility she seemed to have; Sasuke could feel her reaching her limits, and knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before she climaxed—he only hoped that she would cum before him, otherwise it would be too much for him to handle. _

_He didn't want to startle her by orgasming first. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, because after only seven heavy thrusts, the coil in her stomach snapped, and a blinding white light flashed behind her eyes, blurring her vision as she screamed loudly, lips brushing by his as her clit overflowed, the murky fluids of her arousal smothering his cock and spurting from her pussy until it coated his upper pelvis, sac covered completely with the transparent discharge; settling with a rapid, broken rhythm, Sasuke continued to hammer into her, sweat dripping from his sticky, wet body as he fell over the edge, his seed spilling from his small slit into her core before he collapsed atop her smaller frame, panting heavily—it was finally done._

* * *

_End of Flashback  
_

_

* * *

_

Sakura flushed scarlet as she remembered the details of their first intimate experience together, emerald orbs darkening as she felt the lust pool into her stomach; it had been a long time since Sasuke had been back, as his recent mission was of a three month duration, and he had only been gone for half of that. Still, she missed him all the same; after that night, he seemed calmer, less tense and uncomfortable, and even unusually sociable—Naruto had been none the wiser, but the rosette knew that Kakashi was aware of their 'tryst'.

He just knew.

Sakura sighed as she sunk into the lukewarm water, which had cooled ever so slightly whilst she had been lost in her reverie, the faint sound of water droplets plopping into the bath water ever present as she inhaled, the scent of cherry blossoms clinging in the air... and sweat... and... blood...?

The pinkette's eyes snapped open in time to see a looming shadow above her, an intimidating aura radiating off of them... a warm smile made its way to her face as she kneeled slowly, reaching up, only to tug the raven haired Uchiha back down to where she was, a throaty chuckle echoing in the tiled bathroom as he rested his forehead against hers, arms instinctively snaking around her hips as he held her to him, eyes heavy with exhaustion; he had used far too much chakra just to arrive back here, to see her.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing back so early? I thought that you were to be gone for three months?"

Sakura mumbled into his sweaty flesh, pressing a soft kiss to the base of his throat as he rubbed circles on the small of her back, sighing tiredly as he slowly replied, dragging out his response through a soundless yawn.

"I came back to report to Tsunade, before heading back out; but since you're already here, in my apartment... well, I can't just leave you be for the evening, now, could I?"

Sakura could hear the smirk in his voice as he pulled back, only to crane his neck down so that he could press his lips to hers, tongue tracing her bottom lip as she moaned quietly, clutching his shoulders as he leaned further in, their tongues tangling together as she tugged him closer, craving his warmth once more; that pitted lust flared to life instantaneously the minute their flesh touched, her water-slicked frame sticking to Sasuke's sweaty, dirt-caked clothing, her form moulding with his in perfect sync as she pulled him backwards, toward where she was in the bathtub, nipping playfully on his bottom lip before pulling back, cheeks flushed as she gazed back at his now tense, rigid figure—it was already quite obvious that he was more or less aroused.

His dark obsidian orbs regarded her coolly with sadistic intent curbing their depths, lust the main foundation of his gaze as he stepped forward, slowly, almost enticingly, slipping off his shirt so that it fell to a wrinkled pile on the floor, the toned, defined, intricately chiselled muscles gleaming in the faint candlelight, still impossibly godlike even with the dirt, sweat and blood that marred them, his taut abs enough to have Sakura reeling at the sight of them; and to know that he was all hers, along with every little part of him (though nothing of him could hardly be called 'little'...)... the rosette flushed another shade of scarlet in answer to her own inner debate.

With that impediment gone, the raven haired Uchiha then made short work of his pants, ridding of them lithely as he stood there in all his glory, unabashedly naked before her; he was glad that he had removed the rest of his ANBU gear whilst still in his bedroom.

Sakura blushed at the sight, and although she had seen him naked on many an occasion (upon his insistence and her submissiveness), her shy mannerisms could not be denied their plight, as she could never quite get over his perfection; next to him, she felt intimidated, and utterly awkward and unattractive, which she wasn't in any case—but who _wouldn't_ have insecurities about their body when in the presence of someone to the likes of Uchiha Sasuke?

"Still shy, _Sa-ku-ra_? Tch, looks like I'm just gonna have to erase that from your system, _thoroughly_."

The dark promise that lay within his onyx depths almost had Sakura wish that she wasn't there, naked and ready, for his semi-wanted advances; it was too late for regrets.

Sasuke approached the body of his large bath (one that resembled a spa; how could anyone afford an apartment with humungous rooms and a large bathtub? Oh right, he _is_ Uchiha Sasuke after all...), slowly stepping over it to be met with lukewarm liquid, the warmth jolting up into his leg and spreading as he raised his other leg over the bath's rim, the heat ever-increasing along with his hard-on; Sakura willed her eyes away at the sight of his erection growing, the sight always having a disastrously negative impact on her—it wasn't that she didn't like looking at penises, but she preferred not having to unless in a dire situation.

She preferred it to be buried inside her though; well, one in particular anyways.

Sakura backed away, the large bath allowing her to do so, until her back came into contact with the tiled wall; now that there was no escape, Sasuke sidled to a stop affront her, placing his hands on either side of her rigid frame as he leaned forward, the tips of his bangs tickling the nape of her neck as he whispered hoarsely into the shell of her ear.

"I've missed you too, you know."

That said, he lunged for her throat, sucking brutally as he grasped her breasts firmly between his palms, rubbing his calloused thumbs against her tips until they hardened under his touch, the rosette squirming futilely as she tried to make sense of things; they had had sex in many a place, but the bath was not one of them, and Sakura wanted to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, her body, and hormones, said otherwise.

Acting against her own volition, Sakura found her right leg draped over his hipbone, clutching it as she hauled her whole body up, wrapping her legs around his waist as her thighs clamped his frame between them, the tip of his penis nudging at her swelling aperture in an almost teasing manner; the pinkette moaned involuntarily, emerald orbs fogged and clouded with lust as she weaved his spiky raven locks between her fingers, gripping it with enough force to tear them from their roots as he slowly slid her downwards, the warm water rippling around their forms as many sponges flooded to either side of them, the upheaved water spilling over the rim of the bathtub and splashing to the floor below; thankfully it was a traditionally modernised bathroom, that had water-ducts covering almost every inch of the flooring.

Common sense seemed to hit her like a brick wall when they collided with the water, as she managed to peel her very limp figure from his long enough to state the obviousness of her declination.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to clean you up first!"

Sasuke looked torn for a mere millisecond before his composed mask returned, a deep scowl embedded into his features as he glared holes into the wall behind her, hoping that it would capsize in on itself; he turned his back to her face, obviously more or less brooding over his rejection—he _did_ have a libido to satisfy before he went back to the 'frontlines'.

Sakura instantly felt guilty, but in that very same moment she devised a plan that would surely bring at least a smirk of satisfaction back to his gorgeously handsome features; she slowly waded through the warm water, picking up the closest sponge to her, before running one of her hands along his broad left shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the base of his throat closer to his right shoulder as she carefully compressed the soaked sponge to his dirty flesh, letting the lukewarm water trickle down his toned biceps as she placed another kiss to his skin, this time higher up, atop the junction where his jaw met his neck, sucking lightly as she dragged the foamy, squishy sponge down to meet the crevice where his biceps met his forearm, wiping the blood and grime from his skin to leave him clean and kempt.

Sasuke felt himself relax without realising, his body too caught up in the simple but very effective movements of Sakura's hands and mouth, eyes dark enough to melt through the wall without the aid of his amaterasu sharingan; oh the feelings she invoked within him.

Sakura continued her little 'exploration', making sure to keep him in suspense as she stripped him clean of all relative filth, before 'rewarding' him for his patience with a firm kiss on the side of his mouth, their angle a disposition that Sasuke wouldn't allow; slowly he tilted his head so that he could claim her mouth properly, tongue tangling with hers as he reached around himself with his left hand, cupping her cheek and pulling her closer, all the while watching her facial expression.

It started out serene, but soon became cheeky as she untangled her lips from his, smiling impertinently as he watched her stand, the water drizzling down her naked profile as she moved forward, nipples extended from the sudden transition from warm water to cool air, pink curls no longer there; it appeared that she had had a wax while he was gone—the very thought alone was enough to stimulate the already abnormally aroused Uchiha relic.

Sakura proceeded forward, reaching up to the shelf above their heads, Sasuke watching intently (the movement of her breasts was a captivating sight indeed) as she came back down into the water, obscuring her figure and leaving Sasuke with no other option but to scowl; he had always _hated_ it when there was something blocking his view of her and her 'assets'. But soon he was left equally intrigued as she sidled through the dense water, sponges parting around her as he noted for the first time the bottles that she held in each hand (too bad it wasn't where he _really_ wanted them to be...), a devilish smirk making its way to her features as she gnawed at her bottom lip briefly, before placing each bottle on the bench just above Sasuke's head (it helped that he had height to his advantage), Sakura having to stand in order to reach it, her breasts in plain view and practically smushed into his face; now he couldn't resist such an open and tempting invitation, could he?

His arms snapped out lithely, snaking around her waist and pulling her upper body to where his mouth lay in wait, the hot cavern closing around one of the pert peaks as he suckled on the soft mound, Sakura moaning and giggling in protest as she tried in vain to part him from her breast, but when the exercise proved futile, she simply let him do as he wished, reaching up to grab the bottles in hand once again as she proceeded with her 'plan'.

The raven haired Uchiha felt her sudden movement, before a pleasantly cool substance met his hair, the liquid oozing over his locks in thick clumps as Sakura tittered quietly to herself; the next thing Sasuke knew, Sakura's skilful hands rubbed against his scalp in a soothing manner, the underlying care and affection she measured with the act enough to bring a faint smile to the normally stoic Uchiha's lips, which were preoccupied with her voluptuous chest still.

The rosette massaged the sensitive tissue of his head with the very tips of her fingers, flushing with every nip, suck and teasing gesture that Sasuke showered her nipples with, Sakura moaning occasionally when he touched particular places of her oversensitive anatomy that shouldn't have been in the first place; when his long, slim appendages brushed passed the susceptibly perceptive bundle of nerves between her legs, Sakura shuddered and suppressed a choked cry, eyes watering at the sheer thought of him—he'd already done it before she could even fully process the thought.

The Uchiha took no time to be delicate as he all but rammed his middle finger into her tightening passage, loving the feeling of her inner walls clamping around his slim appendage almost instantaneously; he couldn't _wait_ for it to be clutched around something of the _larger_ kind...

Sakura moaned loudly as she completely stopped massaging his scalp with the shampoo and conditioner, the soap suds dripping down her pale ivory arms until met with the junction of her upper bicep area, where less prominent, but firm, muscles were positioned, the sinewy muscles making her look more delicate than she actually was; she could easily kill him with a single lethally charged chakra-fuelled punch if she so desired.

Of course, she wouldn't actually do it.

Sakura wriggled on his lap impatiently, the singular digit joined by a second as he pumped her slowly, chafing against her taut, wet, moistly heated inner walls impertinently as she emitted a low, dragged out moan.

He just _loved_ to torture her, the fucking sadistic bastard!

But she still loved him dearly for it—wait, does that make her a masochist? When he slowly dragged his fingers to her base and jammed them within her increasingly tightening core, Sakura knew the answer to her question.

Completely lost within the raptures of bliss, the rosette failed to notice the small sponge that Sasuke had suddenly picked up within his grasp, and in turn wasn't observant enough to capture the evil intent in his dark pools; without warning he removed his fingers from her labia, hauling her from the water as she squealed in protest.

Sasuke simply settled for ignoring her distressed pleas to put her down, and instead carried her to the bench across from them, placing her on her back as he loomed over her suddenly panicked frame, leaving her no means of escape as he smirked in a sinfully sexy way that Sakura had never seen before—God that was a worrying sign.

Sasuke's eyes trailed from hers down to her toned stomach, before coming to a rest at her swollen sex, the murky fluids that coated it far more noticeable now that they were out of the water; the rosette flushed as he probed at her stiff vulva, which was so engorged with blood that it had pushed the upper labia of her vagina out of the way so that it was completely exposed, the pulsating bundle of responsively sensitive nerves twitching quite badly from the overstimulation that burned through her system.

With that same sadistic smirk plastered to his features, Sasuke spoke with hushed undertones of threateningly real promise as the eroticism that fell with every word made its way to Sakura's ears.

"Hmmm... since it was you that helped me to 'clean up', it's only fair that I help you clean up too. Starting with this mess down here."

Sakura's eyes bulged as she watched him raise the small sponge to her dripping core, carefully rubbing the warm cloth against her swollen aperture, his blunt fingernails purposely grazing over distended vulva to illicit a dragged out moan from the very base of Sakura's throat; the painful pleasure that shot up her spine was excruciating.

"Pleeeeeaaasse! Stop! Sassssukke-kuuuunn!"

Sakura pleaded pathetically, eyes watering as she tried to squirm away; of course, Sasuke wouldn't have any of that. Leaning forward, he took her left breast into his mouth, and nipped on her peak none-too-gently, a shriek of both pained surprise and masochistic pleasure leaving her lips.

"Sasuke-kun! What the fuck was that for?"

Sakura hissed, temporarily forgetting about Sasuke's plan for her; it was unfortunate, seeing as he would have to forcibly help her in 'remembering' his initial aim.

With a sadistic smirk all his own, Sasuke then proceeded to wring out the sponge, plunging it into the lukewarm water until it had completely absorbed enough water to leave it bloated, full and dripping rapidly, the raven haired Uchiha's eyes darkening impossibly so as he brought it back to her sex, smirk widening as he wound it around his fingers, his teeth showing ever so slightly as he all but jammed his index and middle fingers into her weeping slit, the oozing lukewarm water squirting into her passage and amplifying the sensations, if not feeling extremely awkward and foreign.

Adding to her discomfort, Sasuke then moved his thumb to where her vulva lay stiff and painfully engorged, rubbing the calloused tip against the nub until it took on a dark purple hue, Sakura thrashing and bucking her hips to meet his toned chest, his slim appendages sinking in farther until they brushed against her sweet spot, the rosette's chest rising and falling rapidly at the sudden clenching in her stomach; Sasuke continued his treatment, gradually pumping his appendages into her tightening pussy, spreading the aching warmth of the water until it was almost direly uncomfortable, until the sponge was sucked dry of the liquid, Sakura's passage squeezing and gripping the cloth until it had completely absorbed it—on to phase two of the plan.

Sasuke's painfully slow rhythm suddenly became sporadic and quick, his fingers plunging into her repeatedly until he drew forth more traitorous moans from her plush pink lips, Sakura's eyes practically embedded into the back of her head; why was he being so cruel?

The faster his movements became, the more juices he produced, so the Uchiha kept up his brutal pace, nipping on the flesh of her throat carefully as he felt her swollen pussy clamp tautly around his slim fingers, fluttering lightly at first before clutching them in an agonising fashion, the heated muscles of her vaginal walls gripping the appendages as she felt herself snap, the tight ball of tension in her stomach expanding and exploding all at once, the warm, murky fluids sloshing to her base and down her inner thighs, meeting the water-slicked tiling beneath her.

"A...a...aa...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Was the only sound that the pinkette could form languidly with any conceivable coherence, eyes watering profoundly as she tried desperately to get a better rein on her hormones, which were currently raging out of control, her hands flying out to clasp Sasuke's biceps in a fleeting attempt to bring herself down from her high; unfortunately it was not working for her, as she only seemed to be sucked in further, till the point where she felt herself fall over the edge again, her second orgasm taking her by surprise—she hadn't even noticed that Sasuke had continued to pump her until _after_ the effects of her second climax made themselves known.

Her whole sex throbbed painfully, begging for the release that she knew was not going to be coming anytime soon, not when in the hands of none other than Uchiha Sasuke; he planned to torture her thoroughly and have her begging before he did anything about her festering predicament—as much as he was feeling the effects of her more than innocent reactions, he wanted her to truly feel what he had had to endure for the past couple of weeks he had been away.

He wanted to savour the moment, because he didn't know if there was going to be another time.

Not with the mission that he had been assigned...

* * *

Sakura's hands found their way to Sasuke's hair, tugging him down so that his lips were hovering above hers.

Her plush mouth was parted as she gazed at him through darkened eyes, hooded and heavy as she mewled feebly, her cheeks a rosy pink as she drew in heavy breaths, her very scent tempting him; what was a harmless kiss going to do? Surely it couldn't dissuade his intentions any more than they already were, hanging by a single thread as it was?

Smirking at her docile submissiveness, Sasuke swooped down and closed the gap between their mouths, Sakura more than eager to oblige, parting her lips almost instantaneously as he slid in an inquisitive tongue, brushing the wet muscle around every crevice within her cavern, one that had become so familiar to him the past couple of months; persuading her to do the same by tapping his tongue against hers, Sakura followed en suite, her arms now completely wound around his naked shoulders as she clutched his sides with her bare thighs.

The rosette was starting to feel nauseous, from both the lack of oxygen her brain was receiving, and from the stream being emitted from the water; it was clouding her sense of reason and judgement, making it virtually impossible to say no to his demands.

Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't wanted this; after all, she _had_ been contemplating masturbation, if that didn't already say anything about how desperate she had become for his touches. Whilst Sakura was distracted, Sasuke removed the sponge from her pussy, peeling it away from his fingers whilst actively raising her into a seated position, his arm supporting her back as he slowly peeled his lips away from hers, smirking when Sakura sucked on his lower lip, trying to bring his mouth back to hers; it appeared that the pinkette wasn't done yet.

Well now, he couldn't disappoint her.

After all, stage three of the plan would be one of the most pleasurable for her yet, and he would suck up whatever enjoyment he could from it, pun intended.

Sakura felt herself relax when the usually stubborn Uchiha conceded defeat almost instantly, allowing her to continue to kiss his brains out (_he_ was the one that could kiss, and Sakura knew that all too well); she had always wished to have some slight control over him, even if it was only minimal, and because he was allowing her it—she had never been able to take it for herself.

Sasuke was just too much of a dominant male to be trifled with.

So Sakura took what she could, and made sure to make the most of it, because the likelihood of the Uchiha wounding his pride and ego over something so menial again was not foreseeable in the rosette's eyes.

Grunting when the pinkette's grip tightened around his torso, Sasuke grasped her thighs in a bruising hold, lifting them higher up his sides until they slid to a stop beneath his arms, the small sponge he had been holding resting on the rim of the bathtub as he permitted Sakura continuance, his tongue twining with hers playfully; Sakura could feel the smirk he was giving her—crap.

Whatever he had planned was sure to be awkward.

And highly gratifying.

Shit.

When Sasuke had decided that he had given Sakura opportune time to be the dominant player, he switched the playing field, so that he was once again in the lead position, his mouth skilfully escaping hers, but not without first sucking on her tongue, nipping on it before pulling away completely, a string of saliva connecting their mouths together as they sucked in harsh breaths to fill their burning lungs; well now, wasn't that wonderful?

Smirking at her torn expression, Sasuke reached over for the heavy, juice-filled sponge, smirk widening as he raised it to the point where the valley of her breasts first began, before he murmured huskily, sending orgasmic shivers down her spine to the pit of her stomach, her abdomen contracting painfully as she rubbed her hot thighs together (hoping that the friction would quell her 'ache').

"_Now it's my turn_."

With that, he squeezed the lukewarm sponge over her heated flesh, the sticky, sweet fluids sliding down her body and smothering her breasts, navel and lower region until completely drenched; smirk still in place, Sasuke moved forward, pressing his body barely a centimetre from hers as he followed the collected essence with his tongue, lathering her heated skin until he met her breasts, teasing and flicking her already hardened nipples to an even firmer state, so much so that they throbbed painfully as Sakura squirmed away from his ministrations.

Tracing the areola with the very tip of his tongue, the Uchiha then nipped at the surrounding ring until it was a dark pink, his teeth nibbling on the soft flesh before he turned the same attention to her hardened peak, which was bouncing beside his eye in an amusing fashion, teasing him into lathering it with attention; he did so, the tip of his tongue once again being used to tap the offending nub, before he latched onto it much similar to an infant seeking out proper nourishment, suckling gently as he lapped up the still-warm juices that he had only moments ago produced from her.

Sakura writhed in discomfort, the dull ache between her legs returning to become a painful throbbing as she attempted in vain to push him away; the torture was too much for her to handle at such a highly frustrated stage (_horny_ in other words).

Clenching and unclenching her toes, Sakura tried to clasp his sides with her thighs, but Sasuke would not even allow her that, pushing them aside until they were spread wide enough for him to be comfortably situated between them, and allowing him enough berth to continue with his 'plan of torture'; he wasn't going to reveal any mercy to her, nor should she, should the situation arise—he'd make sure of that.

Repeating the same treatment for her somewhat neglected breast (which he had fondled with briefly, before moving his hands to stop her legs from gripping his hips), the raven haired Uchiha trailed further down her body until her had reached her bellybutton, lapping up all of the sweet fluid along the way, before plunging the pink muscle into the small pothole, swirling it around for extra effect, before once again moving further down, drastically close to her sex, which twitched with much anticipation; this was not going to be good (_**'Bah, you're in denial!' **__'Bite me, bitch! Fuck off, Inner!' __**'Fine then! Have fun!'**_).

* * *

"What the—? Sasuke-kun, you _wouldn't_!"

Smirking at her sudden realisation to his intentions, Sasuke simply connected gazes with her, never for a moment breaking away as his tongue followed the flat curve of her navel, making sure not to miss any of the strayed nectar, before he descended upon her wet pussy, his onyx orbs drilling into hers as he took a long, agonising lick upwards, Sakura's erect body jolting at the sudden contact; a strangled cry followed thereafter, the rosette's body stiff and rigid as her hands feebly tried to push the solid man away, only to have him nip down on one of her outer labium, all attempts to shove him away dissuaded as she allowed her body to fall backwards rather painfully onto the tiled bench-top, every nerve in her body convulsing at the sensations he was drawing forth.

This wasn't fair at all!

Why was he allowed to torture her so, when she barely got that chance herself?

"Aaaah...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Stop!"

Sakura noticed her body stiffen, however, when she felt the raven haired Uchiha's teeth nipping at her extremely swollen vulva, a quick, lengthy orgasm jerking her from her position on the tiled bench until her back was sure to have dislodged itself, the pinkette's hands weaving through his hair before tugging brutally, closer to her sex much to her distress; he seemed happy with the transition, however, because it was an invitation to continue rather than stop, as she had previously asked him to—what a contradictory statement she had made only moments before climaxing.

It seemed that the pleasures of an orgasm were all it had taken to have her rendered immobile and docile to his every whim.

Well goodie for him then.

With his hands still holding her legs apart, the Uchiha closed the gap between his mouth and her weeping slit, which was now squirting hot juices to her hole, managing to capture the gushing fluids within the confines of his orifice before it could end up wasted on the cold black terrazzo beneath her juddering figure; swallowing whole, the raven haired matriarch then went back to lapping up the rest of the murky discharge, making sure all remnants were gone before he dug into her passage to collect the rest, sliding his tongue sensually against the twitching muscles until he brought her to her second unearthly peak, her body naturally reacting to the blissful sensation he had blessed her with.

Her shuttering breaths were coming out as mere gasps and moans, her breath winded from her very lungs as she tried to climb back down from her second consecutive high; it was becoming unbelievably difficult to even _see_, _let alone_ get her breathing back into order!

Sasuke, after growing tired of his activity, slowly pulled away, but not without nipping and licking at her distended protuberance first, Sakura's exhausted moan only making him want to make her want to suffer more; feeling the corner of his lips twitching into a barely there smile, the Uchiha hastily dragged her spasm-racked body into the still warm water, forcing her to straddle his hips as he moved her to the opposite end of the large bathtub, near where the hair-washing nozzle was situated; the pinkette mewled into his ear as she sucked on the lobe, a predatory growl emitted from the base of Sasuke's throat as he pushed her up against the wall adjacent to the taps, his lips attacking her throat with much keenness, his tongue still sweet with the tang of her fluid as he basked in the taste of her skin, which was covered with a thin sheen of sweat—together the flavour was inconceivable.

Moaning at the contact, Sakura blindly felt around for one of the sponges, grasping the closest one within an arm's reach, before once again moving her hands in sync with his, although hers had... ulterior motives.

Not that his didn't either.

_'Payback time!'_

Sakura thought to herself with a minxy smile, dragging the warm cloth over his taut, utterly divine muscles (a/n: -insert drooling here-), the warm water sliding down his flesh as she took the sponge lower and lower, to where a very erect member stood pressed against her upper stomach, which mind you was partially submerged underwater; smirking deviously as his body stiffened in realisation, Sakura's hand snapped out before he could even reach down to attempt to stop her, clamping tightly around his cock before giving a sharp squeeze.

Sasuke emitted a muffled groan (thanks to the fact that his face was nuzzled into her neck), biting down on her flesh as she dragged her palmed fist sporadically up and down his thick length, applying a heavier force on the slower pumps, lighter ones on the faster ones, bringing out the best possible effect; the Uchiha was going to have to thank whoever it was that had turned this pink haired vixen into such a sex kitten.

Oh wait, that was him.

Yippee doo dah for that then.

Grunting when he felt her grip tighten, Sasuke went to pry her hand away so that he could plunge himself inside of her taut pussy, only to have the hand disappear completely, along with the bubblegum haired maiden; oh real mature.

Bravo, Sakura, bravo.

Rotating his head to the side, the raven haired matriarch couldn't help but be left rather dumbfounded at the sight of Sakura idly stroking the black (no shit, Sherlock) hair-washing nozzle (when it could have been his cock that could have been receiving that very same attention) by the tap; it had been left connected since his last attempt at relaxing in a bath (which was thwarted when Naruto had come around to annoy the living crap out of him; that's why he preferred showers—they were quick and efficient), and it made him wonder just what trick she had up her sleeve.

Of course, when he saw the devious smile on her face, and the course the hair-washing implement was taking, Sasuke couldn't help but go hard at the sight; she wasn't... was she?

Smirking devilishly, Sakura switched on the tap, running the water until it was lukewarm, before teasing its way beneath the cloak of the sponge filled bath, taking it to places that shan't be named; okay, now the Uchiha was officially going to screw her brains out. Literally if need be. Sakura shuddered at the feeling of warm water running against her pussy, making her already throbbing vulva twitch all the more, murky fluids gathering at her sex as she used the bath implement as a means of masturbation; she was using the bath nozzle (the water produced by it) as a sex toy.

One that was convenient, and didn't cost any money whatsoever.

And so far, not only was she taking pleasure with the blissful feeling of water brushing passed her labium, but the reaction she was drawing forth and invoking from Sasuke; his eyes went impossibly dark, so much so that his skin looked extremely pale and gaunt against them—but the smoky, lust-filled stare was so much of a turn on that he looked even sexier than before.

Again, if that was even remotely possible.

"Mmmmmmmm...nnngggghhh! Hah! Sasssssuukke-kunnnnnn!"

Sakura moaned quietly, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she arched her chest upwards, so that the tops of her breasts—along with the perky pink nipples—could be seen; well now, wasn't she the naughty little horny minx?

Sasuke would just have to fix that. Moving with his usual lightning fast speed (even through water), the Uchiha managed to reach her just before she hit her peak; of course, she had gradually added in the vague touches and caresses of her fingertips stroking her inner walls and pinching at her swollen nub, so that she could both add to the tease factor and to the pleasure factor—too bad he ended her fun before she had even started.

Tearing the nozzle away from her sex, whilst switching off the tap, Sasuke managed to not only throw the contraption to the side (which he would now treasure and never get rid of in the future years to come), but lithely spread her legs further apart long enough to ram himself inside her tight passage, slick with warm water and cum, her fingers still halfway stuck inside; this only made things more interesting for the raven haired Uchiha.

Not only would her hands be stuck and out of the way (implying that she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to), but the added stimulus of his thrusts and her fingers chafing against her own walls would be a sight to behold, one that he was keen on witnessing for himself; there was, however, the problem of his 'size' being a matter of concern—would it be too painful for her to handle?

Well then, he'd just have to find out, now, wouldn't he?

Smirking at her surprised look of submission, Sasuke raised his hips ever so slightly, so as to not allow her fingers to escape before he was done with his 'experiment' of sorts, his tongue coming out long enough to lap up the perspiration that had gathered on her left cheek before he sunk in as far as their position would allow, hissing at her newfound tautness as she moaned in appreciation; she must have been extremely frustrated since his departure.

But that was partially his fault; after all, he was the one that had instigated the sex... every night he wasn't tired or busy.

Which was quite frequently, if you looked at it from another's standpoint.

So now he had his 'girlfriend' as addicted to sex as he was... almost as much.

Not quite.

He lifted his hips again, only to jam downwards, impaling her with every inch of his length, before repeating the process, hard, fast thrusts mixed with a slight dash of slow, erotic ones which were enough to make every bone and muscle mass in her body turn to mushy jelly that had been left out in the sun for too long; he was driving her mad!

"F-F-F-Fas...ter!"

Sakura choked out between gasps, his sudden, jolty movements only going to show that he was willing to comply with what she wanted of him, thank the gods!

"Tch! Whatever... you say... _princess_!"

Sasuke mocked smugly as he picked up his pace, grunting as he felt her fingers brushing against the tip of his cock, semen ejaculating ever so slightly from the small slit; perhaps the finger idea wasn't the best of one's—he'd cum quickly if this kept up.

Sakura's hands wound their way around his shoulders loosely after she so tediously ripped them out (hissing at the faint sting it caused) of her pussy, her breasts dancing with the erratic bouncing their activity was producing; it was as if she lived to entertain and tease him, even if it were indeed unintentional.

Like in this case.

Swooping down, the raven haired Uchiha claimed the soft, voluptuously full mound within the confines of his mouth, suckling gingerly as his hands grasped her hips with a bruising grip; her legs had long since found their way around his muscled waist, clutching her to him as she sucked on his earlobe, earning a groan of appreciation from the normally stoic man, which was a rare occurrence indeed—it took more than just a lot to get him to show any signs of sexual gratification, aside from the expressions he wore on his usually emotionally void face, so to the rosette, that was another point on her side... next to the millions he had managed to procure.

Why was she always the one rendered inferior?

Sasuke's pace picked up dramatically, his end desperately close, but still too far away to be attainable, the want to bring the pinkette to her knees almost enough to make him _smile_; not smirk, but smile.

The sincere kind.

"Aaaa...aaaaa...aaaaa...aaahhh! E...ee...no...ugh...! Fff...! F-Faster, Sasssssuukke-kunnnnnn! Pl...ea...se!"

Since Sakura had the courtesy to ask nicely, Sasuke could only oblige, could he not?

Doing as she asked of him, the Uchiha tensed his hips, before unsheathing upon her hard, heavy thrusts, the water (along with many sponges) sloshing over the rim of the bathtub and slapping with their sweat-slicked bodies; Sakura could feel herself closing in on her climax, but she still wasn't any closer—it seemed that the erotic lull of the water was preventing her from doing so properly, if anything rubbing against her sensitive bundle of nerves in a highly sensual way.

What a cruel fate this was.

Grunting when he felt her walls clamp tautly around his length, before being fickle and loosening their grip on his member, Sasuke decided that a change of position was necessary; just to... _spice things up_, per se.

Removing himself completely from her passage—Sakura growling angrily in protest to his abrupt action—Sasuke then turned her so that she was on all fours, the water submerging her upper body, but leaving her creamy rump exposed to his viewing, positioning himself after first spreading her legs a little further apart, before slamming into her roughly from behind, the pinkette almost nearly collapsing from surprise and the sudden jolt of electricity that shot up her spine (and no, it was not Sasuke's chidori nagashi; Sakura had made sure that he kept all kinky foreplay that involved ninjutsu to a bare minimum of _none_ because of an incident where he actually _did_ electrocute her. He of course still got laid later that night... after spiking her drink.).

So they hadn't tried this position yet; Sakura wasn't fond of anything that wasn't traditional sex, and Sasuke... well, he couldn't force her to do something she obviously wasn't keen on. Now she regretted not instigating this sooner.

Of course, with every rough thrust he made from behind, Sakura felt her arms getting weaker; if this kept up, bad things were sure to ensue thereafter.

"S-S-S-Sasssssuukke-kunnnnnn! Too...! Rough! I'll... _drown_... if you keep this up!"

Sakura choked through many stutters of incoherent pleasure that fogged her mind completely, making it hard to concentrate on anything but the mind-blowing sex and her obvious attempts at saving herself from drowning; Sasuke found it every bit amusing that she would come out with something like that, but then again, he didn't want her to feel threatened or uncomfortable with what they were doing, so he shifted so that he was leaning against the opposite end of the bath's wall, Sakura positioned with her back to his chest as he continued to thrust from behind, although he had to put more upwards force into each successful dig he made.

He seemed to be spreading her legs a lot lately, but this technically applied to the situation, so he did so accordingly, pushing her legs further away from one another so that he could see her glorious pink pussy from over her shoulder, his smirk etched into her shoulder as he watched her hands dart down to cover her modesty; it appeared that even after all of this time, she was uncomfortable with the concept of him looking at her most intimate place—the one he was currently impaling with his cock, so to speak.

Sakura flailed in an attempt to cover her dignity, but that was thwarted when Sasuke deviously pulled her hands behind his head, forcing them to interlock with his spiky raven hair as his hands swam down beneath the surface of the water, playing with her vulva in a teasing manner as Sakura arched her back away from his broad, muscled chest; this was not fair, not at all!

Water was swarming inside of her walls, making it one of the most awkward sensations she had ever felt, and on top of that, she was currently sliding up and down accordingly on her 'lover's' length, and his fingers were making her bundle of interconnected nerves go on a haywire-fritz session; he was driving her absolutely _insane_!

Egotistical, stuck-up bastar—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHNNNN!"

Sakura felt herself explode on a particularly hard thrust that nailed her clit and penetrated it slightly, the tip resting there briefly before it returned to its periodic 'pounding session', her hot liquids sloshing to her base and squirting into the warm water (hard to believe it's still warm after all of this, ne?) surrounding.

Speaking of, the water... well, half of it now covered the Uchiha's black terrazzo tiling.

He would surely not be pleased about the mess.

Then again, he was usually pretty relaxed and mellow after intercourse, so... who knew?

Sasuke continued to ram into her, long after she had climaxed, pounding into her ruthlessly as he oversaw the mess he had created 'downstairs'; the rosette's murky fluids floated and meshed well with the remaining bathwater, losing all visibility once exposed to the now very few sponges that floated in the bathtub, being absorbed almost instantly—with one last powerful thrust to her extremely taut pussy, he came, reaching his orgasm as she met her second (during intercourse).

Shuttering as he felt his seed spill into her, Sasuke relaxed his rigid muscles, the now strenuous activity over; he was thoroughly exhausted, and it appeared that Sakura was too.

Good things always happen on such short notice.

Who would have thought that this bath escapade would get them here?

Sakura slumped against Sasuke's frame, utterly drained and fatigued as her eyes fluttered heavily, drooping ever so slightly as she heard a soft, deep, sexy chuckle leave the Uchiha's lips.

"Well... that was certainly... _interesting_..."

"Hmmm... I agree..."

"Hmph. So I take it there'll be another time like this one?"

At this, Sakura couldn't help but smirk herself; with a devious glint in her emerald orbs (which had fogged with lust once again), the rosette reached up and pulled his head down to meet her lips, where she pressed them firmly against his and muttered a simple yet suggestive innuendo that had him hard inside her all over again.

"Aa. There's still a bubble bath, a mud bath, an Onsen bath, a perfumed bath..."

* * *

_~Owarimashita~ _

* * *

**a/n: I was going to continue on this and explain the mission (the ending of that would have implied a bubble bath etc) Sasuke had been assigned, but I couldn't be stuffed, and this has waited long enough, so I give you the completed oneshot 'Sponge Bath'! ;) **

**Anyone interested in sequels? **

**Eheheheh! I shall start a new poll then, just to see how many of you are interested in having another four or five 'bath' fics! **

**So... please review! **

**It would really mean a lot to me! (:**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x) **

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
